


On My Own

by jacquelee



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Jenny Burton does things her way, no matter how hard that might be.





	On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [gameofcards](http://gameofcards.livejournal.com) for the prompt Gravel to Tempo by Hayley Kiyoko.

The first days back in school were incredibly hard. With all those bullies teasing her, even assaulting her, she needed all her mental strength to resist bashing their heads in. 

But she needed to be strong. No matter how much she felt like she didn't belong here, she needed to be just like all the other kids. That was her assignment. That was the price she had to pay for the CIA protecting her. Giving her a job, a purpose. 

Acting was easy, it always had been, but this time, it was real. This time, her father had actually been arrested and she needed to stay here and face the consequences. She told herself that it wouldn't be for long. That she would leave this place behind soon enough. And then she would be able to do anything. 

The CIA would train her, yes, but she would do it her way. She would take from them what she needed and then she would live the life she had always wanted to live. On her own. 

Because being on her own was the only thing she needed.


End file.
